


Let Nothing You Dismay

by spirithorse



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirithorse/pseuds/spirithorse
Summary: “I should be thanking you for coming, and in your sweater.”Mikleo looked down at his blue and white sweater. It wasn’t funny like most of the others in the room, and it stood out among the red and green, but no one had bothered to question it. The most he had gotten were compliments and for Aunt Celica to stare at it while muttering about how to make something like it.Mikleo smiled and bumped his shoulder against Sorey’s. “You said it was a sweater party. And Mao is wearing his.”
Relationships: Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Sormik Advent Calendar 2019





	Let Nothing You Dismay

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the same verse as [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733764/chapters/36581457) and [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039765). Written for the Sormik Advent Calendar prompt ‘9 Ladies Dancing’. Title take from _God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen_.

Mikleo watched two of Sorey’s aunts execute a complicated dance sequence, boggling at the two of them. It was amazing to watch them, more so because Mikleo wasn’t sure that they had ever been introduced to them. In fact, he wasn't completely sure that they weren't just materializing. Or they might not be aunts at all, they could be neighbors. It seemed like the whole neighborhood had dropped it at one point, dropping off a dish and staying for a while before moving on.

He sipped at his eggnog, glancing behind him for Innominat. The cat had moved since he had joined him in his corner, moving from lying on a shelf in the bookshelf to a bed that was placed on a cabinet. From his new perch, Innominat was surveying the ruckus in the living room with a mixture of calm and disdain. It was just what he expected from a cat in a crowded house. Amenoch and Musiphe were the same.

Mikleo reached out to offer his fingers to sniff, Innominat giving them a long look before deigning to sniff them. The cat’s attention wasn’t held for long before he was watching the party again, seeming to be paying special attention to where the food was laid out.

He glanced over towards the table, his stomach twisting at the sight of so much food. He had already stuffed himself full, and then had gone back to graze on what was left. Mikleo had thought that everyone there had already reached that stage, but there were still a few people drifting back to take platefuls off to watch the impromptu dance party.

Mikleo sighed and leaned back, cupping his hands around his mug of hot chocolate. A few more people had joined the dancing, including Symmone.

Sorey’s sister was the happiest he had seen her, which was saying something. Symmone seemed to live for sulking around and making everyone as miserable as she was. Mikleo could understand some of it, being unmoored completely was not a fun experience, he knew that. But dragging everyone down with you didn’t seem to be the solution either.

But now she was almost smiling, Mikleo surprised to see her edging away from the others just enough to go into an awkward pointe. It was only after watching her dance for a moment that he realized that the pointe was awkward only because she wasn’t wearing the right shoes. Everything else was very well executed and very graceful.

He blew on his hot chocolate, freezing when he heard a loud jingle from his right. Mikleo glanced out of the corner of his eye, watching warily as Maotelus danced his way down the hall, the tags on his collar and the antlers on his head ringing cheerily.

Mikleo heard Innominat hiss, and then the cat was scurrying off in the direction of the buffet table. Mikleo watched as the cat was intercepted by an uncle, Innominat struggling desperately even as he was carried away.

He shook his head, looking back at where Maotelus had flopped on the ground. The golden retriever was panting happily, not seeming bothered by the crowd, the antlers on his head, or the sweater that he was wearing.

Mikleo leaned over to get a better look at the sweater, surprised to see that it seemed to be a standard winter sweater, except with all of the snowflakes and reindeer replaced with bones and dogs.

He raised an eyebrow, watching as Maotelus wagged his tail. “Where did you put Sorey?”

Maotelus tipped his head to the side, giving away no answer.

Mikleo sighed and shifted in place. He was alright, Maotelus clearly wasn’t interested in him. He looked like he had sought out the quiet corner of the room, much like he had. After all, the main seating area was a crush of people, with every available surface taken up. The ground wouldn’t be much safer with all of the dancing going on now. It was probably safer tucked away into the hallway to the backyard, despite the fact that it was probably colder than the rest of the house. Then again, his sweater was keeping him warm, as were the sheer amount of bodies in the house. The hot chocolate was doing wonders too.

He took another long sip, savoring the chocolate. Apparently, this was a specialty of Sorey’s Aunt Velvet, along with the quiche. There was another large carafe labeled spicy chocolate that Mikleo hadn’t felt brave enough to try, especially when he had wanted one of the other numerous uncles turn bright red and start coughing after taking a sip. He wanted to practice a little bit of self-preservation, especially with how he had attacked the buffet.

Somehow, between him accepting Sorey’s invitation to the party and the day of the party itself, word had gotten around that some of the dishes needed to be kosher. Mikleo had come ready to nibble at the edges of the food, not to have almost open access to everything save for the ham.

His gaze flicked back to the buffet, drawn by the sight of the cookies that had started to replace the empty dinner plates. It was really tempting, especially the lemon cookies that he had sampled before. His stomach rumbled, Mikleo still trying to work out if it was in protest or agreement when he heard Maotelus sit up.

Mikleo turned to see what had gotten the dog’s attention, smiling when he saw Sorey.

Sorey grinned back at him, tipping his head to a small bench that had been pushed back against the wall. He sat down at it, hooking his foot around the leg of a small side table to pull it close.

Mikleo hurried over, using one hand to help Sorey pull the table into place. He set his mug on the table as soon as it was in place, sliding into place on the other side of the table.

Sorey was quick to grab his hand, threading their fingers together. It was a simple enough thing that Mikleo shouldn’t blush, but he did.

It was nice, sitting in their little island of calm with the sound of the party going on. All Mikleo needed to do was turn his head and he could see the main room. He caught sight of Aunt Velvet spinning her wife out of the corner of her eye, but then he was distracted as Maotelus squeezed his way under the table and settled mostly on Sorey’s feet, but partially against his leg.

He tensed as he felt Maotelus sigh against his leg, not realizing that he had squeezed Sorey’s hand until Sorey leaned in close.

“Do you want me to move him?”

Mikleo shook his head, using the moment to try and reclaim his voice. “No. I just…didn’t expect him there.”

“Will you be alright?”

He nodded, not letting go of Sorey’s hand. “As long as he doesn’t bark.”

“Mao won’t.”

“Then I won’t have to run.”

He expected Sorey to laugh, because he had meant it as a joke. But Sorey just frowned at him, reaching over to rub his arm. “You don’t have to stay if you’re uncomfortable.”

Mikleo swallowed, fighting the urge to glance down and keep tabs on Maotelus. He could feel the dog against his leg, his breathing evening out. It felt like Maotelus was dozing, which was good. He could deal with a dog asleep. He could deal with more with Maotelus than any other dog.

The best thing to do would be to lean over at pet Maotelus to show that he wasn’t afraid, but Mikleo didn’t want to startle the dog, but he also wasn’t sure that he could squeeze low enough under the table to reach the dog.

He licked his lips, hesitating a moment before leaning so he could rest his shoulder against Sorey’s. “I am comfortable. I really am…but I’m always going to be surprised by a dog. It doesn’t matter how used to them I get. But I can’t tell you to send him away, because you need him. So just let me…”

Mikleo fumbled for the right words, giving up when Sorey hummed and leaned into him. “Squeeze my hand all you need.”

Mikleo sighed, relaxing a fraction. “Thank you.”

“I should be thanking you for coming, and in your sweater.”

Mikleo looked down at his blue and white sweater. It wasn’t funny like most of the others in the room, and it stood out among the red and green, but no one had bothered to question it. The most he had gotten were compliments and for Aunt Celica to stare at it while muttering about how to make something like it.

Mikleo smiled and bumped his shoulder against Sorey’s. “You said it was a sweater party. And Mao is wearing his.”

Sorey chuckled. “And he thanks you for that. He likes the excuse to be fancy. And to have a friend to get him out of the crush for a bit.”

Mikleo snuck a glance towards the impromptu dance floor. “Does it always end like this?”

“Yes.” Sorey’s fingers tapped in time to the music. “Symonne never turns down a chance to dance. You wouldn’t tell it from looking at her, but she’s practically always dancing around the house.”

“Simple pleasures.”

Sorey hummed and nodded. “To be honest, I’m finding a favorite new tradition.” He paused for a moment, only starting again when Mikleo nudged him. “I’m liking this, finding a quiet moment with you to take advantage of the distraction of dancing to raid the buffet for dessert.”

Mikleo groaned, staring at the cookies. “How can you manage more food?”

“Manage?” The genuine confusion in Sorey’s voice made him look up. Sorey smiled gently at him. “I’m one plate below last year.”

Mikleo felt a combination of awe and horror at the revelation, but mostly he wanted to laugh. He gave into the latter, leaning his face into Sorey’s shoulder as he shook with laughter. Mikleo heard Sorey give a worried hum, but he waved him off, content to press his face into Sorey’s shoulder and listen to the sounds of music from the next room.


End file.
